


Revelry

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Party, Partying, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circumstances that first brought them together were long behind them. Many years had passed and many memories had been forged since the days of the Inquisition.<br/>Tonight, they celebrated a milestone everyone saw coming even if the two of them never put a title on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Set almost a year post-Trespasser.
> 
> No real spoilers will be divulged but here's your warning about the setting.

Bull stood in the doorway and watched as Alcina sat naked at the vanity he’d made for her and prepared for the party that sounded like it was just ramping up outside. It may have been for them but with their guest list, no one would have cared if they came out at all. The casks were open, the food was hot, and the bards were singing, they had everything they needed to be appeased without the guests of honor.

She dipped a comb in a little bit of oil and ran it through her hair. She’d worn it longer when she was the Inquisitor. Curls used to lay down her back and rest on the curves of her shoulders. Crinkles, corkscrews and waves that he'd wrap around his fingers when they laid in bed together. Now she wore it much shorter, hanging just past her ears when dry. He thought it made the cutest little ponytail when she felt inclined to have it styled that way. Most days though, she combed it straight back and styled it with a simple headband. A headband that was always red, gray or black for her family’s house colors.

Her body held more scars now than when he first undressed her long ago. Her ferocity as a warrior was written all over her. From the scar beneath her left eye to the scratches on her stomach and back, Alcina never backed down and the surface of her body told the tales of her battles.

He observed as the muscles in her back relaxed and contracted. The tattoo she’d gotten over a month ago came into view as she leaned over to grab some perfume from the edge. A drunken night in Kirkwall led to a set of Bull’s horns on her right ass cheek and an axe and shield on his. In the light of day, they decided against hearing Varric’s whole rendition of the night’s antics, choosing to read about it instead whenever he wrote it into his next novel. Once they'd fully sobered up, they were quite fond of the tattoos despite the locations. Little reminders of each other that only they knew about. Well the two of them, Varric, the tattooist, and apparently a handful of Coterie members. She had another tattoo too as well, older than the horns, and its significance still couldn’t be fully captured in words.

When she lost her arm during the Exalted Council, Bull wasn’t sure what to do for her. For months after, she was in a place where he couldn’t help her. Alcina was angry, distant, depressed, grieving, distraught, unfocused. She’d take off into the woods just outside their cabin and wouldn’t come back for hours at a time. Sometimes she woke up happy like nothing was wrong. Other times, he couldn’t coax her out of bed and just did what he could to make sure she was comfortable. He returned home one day from a job with the Chargers to find her in much better spirits than when he left and sporting a large sleeve tattoo on her amputated limb. The bold, thick lines in a dwarven motif were very striking against her skin. She was no longer covering her arm and was openly bearing the tattoo and the reminder of what was taken from her. She seemed to have made a sort of peace with her loss, with what she'd given for the Inquisition and he was happy for her.

She leaned her head back and dotted some perfume underneath her chin, along her neck and down her chest, stopping just above her navel. Bull tensed a little, imagining how good she’d smell when he ran his tongue down the same path later that night.

“You gonna stand there all night staring at me? Toss my stuff over will ya?”

Items in hand, he walked over and handed her the clothes. An opening presented itself and he couldn't resist taking advantage. Easing down on one knee behind her, he kissed the back of her neck and fondled her softly as she attempted to slide her breastband down. Alcina moaned and allowed herself to be swept up briefly in the building passion. She leaned back, exposing her neck to his kisses and nibbling before finally coming back to her senses.

She gently nudged his hand away and scolded him. “If you don’t get back. We paid a lot of gold for all that food and drink. Between the Chargers, the Jennies, and the Carta, there won’t be any left for us if you keep this up.”

With his mouth still against her neck, Bull’s kiss morphed into a chuckle.

“Yeah Boss, you’re right. I’ve seen your family drink enough to put most Qunari to shame. And they were still standing when it was gone. We’d better hurry out there.” Boss...she was no longer Inquisitor, no longer his employer but the name stuck around all the same.

Bull rose up off the floor so she could finish getting dressed. Walking over to the door, he paused and looked back over his shoulder at her.

“See you outside, Kadan.”

She tossed her shirt on and turned to him with a smile, “Save me a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome in my cozy little corner so feel free to leave some!


End file.
